


Unwritten

by Winchest09



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchest09/pseuds/Winchest09
Summary: Eileen was an aspiring author who had lost all hope in herself and her writing…so what happens when a certain green eyed Winchester comes along and turns her world upside down?





	Unwritten

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little long one shot i wrote for a wonderful supernatural fan, Eileen. I had an itch to write some fluff and it helped to cheer her up. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Feedback means the world to me so let me know what you think if you have the time.
> 
> If you're on tumblr, come find me! Winchest09

The late afternoon sun streamed the through the slightly dusted windows of the apartment. The rays of sun streaking across the floorboards as a faint tapping was echoing throughout the space. Sat at a mahogany desk, a young woman with long black hair sat. Her legs crossed, eyes shut tight, her head in her palm and a pen tapping in her other hand. Opening her eyes, Eileen stared down at the empty word document on her laptop in front of her. No words littered the page, just the odd sentence of dialogue here or there. She grumbled in frustration, throwing her pen and slamming her laptop lid down before her delicate hands brushed through her long dark hair, bringing it over one shoulder.

On a normal day, Eileen worked at the local coffee shop in town, a quaint little place titled ‘Coffee n Crumbs’. Yet when she was free from the constraints of work, Eileen was an aspiring author, working till the early hours of a morning on a book she was hoping to send over to some publishers very soon. However, writers block had struck. She’d lost all confidence in her story and she had no idea which way to lead with it next. Eileen had sent off two ideas previously to publishers, only to hear nothing back from them. She was hoping third time would be the charm yet here she was, with a creative wall higher and longer than the wall of China.

Getting up, she stretched and padded her way across her wooden floorboards to the bathroom, intent on taking an incredibly long bath whilst listening to the soft rock of Bon Jovi “Maybe his songs will give me inspiration” she thought, whilst quietly humming ‘Bed of Roses’. Yes, her latest fiction was a romance but inspiration was at a minimum. Eileen was single, her last relationship being well over a year ago and chivalry was practically dead with each boyfriend she’d had. Looking at the clock, she knew she didn’t have to be at work for another two hours so she knew she could take her time. So, an incredibly long bubble bath it was, soothing her aching muscles and trying hard to recharge her creative mind before it was going to be mindlessly numbed by her employer.

Once she was dry, she pulled on a pair of dark jeans with rips in just over the knee to go along with the dark blouse she had to wear with her works logo on. Wrapping her hair around a chopstick into a bun, she dusted her face with a little bit of make up before grabbing her notepad and pen. She placed it in her handbag and let her and linger on it slightly. Sometimes she thought she was crazy taking it wherever she went but sometimes, inspiration can hit in the weirdest of places. She had an idea for her first fiction when she was in line at a mall and the idea for her second was when she was when she was in the middle of a yoga class. She will never forget the looks on people’s faces when she gave up doing the downward dog to scribble down key notes. Smiling slightly, she zipped up her bag and headed out of her front door ready for another busy shift at Coffee n Crumbs.

Rushing through the front door of the business, the little bell above the door announced her entry. The blonde behind the counter turned towards her and smiled. Kind hearted Donna. Donna was Eileen’s best friend and confidant at work. She knew all about Eileen’s creative struggles, ambitions, relationships and more. She was a bubbling ball of joy on Eileen’s rainy days and she had never appreciated a friend more. Donna was the assistant manager at the shop and she was a dab hand at making all different kinds of pies, cakes and pastries. She’d taught Eileen all she knew about baking.

Stripping herself of her coat and bag, Eileen took her notepad out of her bag and tucked it down the side of the till before placing an apron over her front. Donna took note of her notepad as she dusted the flour off her hands down her apron, fresh from her pie making “You still suffering with that creators block sugar?”

“You better believe it” Eileen sighed “Do you need any help?”

Donna smiled sympathetically “Sure honey, these pies are fresh out the oven. Just need dusting with some icing sugar”

Eileen nodded, a few dark strands of hair freeing themselves from her bun as she did so. Grabbing the sieve and icing sugar from the side, she starting gently patting the utensil against her hand, laying the pies delicately with a delicious sugary layer “Donna, is there honestly any point in me doing this for a third time?” She asked her friend, hoping for an honest answer.

Donna slapped her dough down on the freshly floured surface “Are you kidding? Leen, you’re dreaming with your eyes wide open” She stated like a matter of fact “and that’s a good thing” using her finger to point towards Eileen.

Before Eileen could respond, a deep British accent filled the back room “Ladies, I pay you to work, not to stand around and chat”

Donna rolled her eyes as she carried on kneading her dough “Women can multitask Crowley and well, we’re just talkin’ bout Leen here’s new book. As we’re workin’.” Donna emphasised, knowing the boss of the business too well, knowing he would look for any loophole he could.

Eileen just took a deep breath and tried to hide the smile that was trying to break free across her lips. Donna always had the balls to stand up to the demon of a boss that was Crowley and it always made her smile.

“Eileen, piece of advice” Crowley barked, his tone sharp and impatient “If it’s not happened by now, it’s not ever gonna happen so please do your job and get out there and serve my customers!” He almost shouted, his voice gravelly and to the point before he made his way to his office, just off the side of the kitchen.

Eileen just nodded as she placed down her sieve, ready to go out to be the front of house but was stopped by a gentle hand.

“Oh don’t listen to him, he’s just an old grump” Donna comforted, waving Crowley off like he was a fly to be swatted “He has no idea what he’s talking about”

“I know that I will fire one of you if you don’t do your jobs!” Crowley shouted through his door, clearly listening in to what Donna had said. She patted your shoulder before getting back to her pastries, letting you take charge at the front.

Flustered, Eileen wiped her hands down her apron and carried out the few pies that were ready to be ordered and eaten by customers. As she got to the shop front, she expected a mile long queue with how Crowley was talking, however there was only one customer waiting who was casually glancing around the room.

Placing the freshly made pies in the counter, Eileen took a deep breath and painted on a smile, looking up to greet the customer “Sorry to keep you waiting, just needed to get these freshly made pies from the oven. What can I get you?”

At the sound of Eileen’s voice, the customer turned and took off his dark ray ban sunglasses. He came forward and placed one hand on the counter, casually tapping his fingers “I’ll take a coffee and a slice of pie to go, thanks”

One look at him and Eileen’s mouth became dry. The gentlemen in front of her was a 6ft god, she was sure of it. Brown hair, bow legs and striking green eyes. “S-sure” She stuttered as she bustled around to make him his coffee. Eileen shook her head discreetly as she shifted the weight of her frame from one foot to the other. She couldn’t help but to keep stealing glances at this handsome stranger over her shoulder, if she was looking for inspiration for a new male protagonist for any story, he was it. Strong jawline, broad shoulders and lips that looked delectable. The handsome green eyed stranger however had clocked on to Eileen’s small glances and the corner of his lip turned upward into a smile.

Eileen gently covered his coffee with the take out lid before sliding it over the counter towards him “What flavour pie would you like?” She asked softly.

Leaning forward on the counter, he looked up into Eileen’s dark eyes, determined to make her blush “Well what would you recommend?”

Eileen cleared her throat, discreetly wiping the sweat off her palms onto her apron hidden by the counter “Well all of our pies are handmade here by either myself or Donna so if I’m being biased, I’d recommend all of them. They’re all pretty good” She honestly answered.

The stranger nodded, leaning to one side on his arm as he scoured the counter to the left of him “Ok then which one did you make”

“The pecan” Eileen smiled softly

The customer looked at the pecan pie that sat in the stands and nodded in approval “I’ll take half”

Eileen scoffed, the shock on her face evident “Are you serious?”

“I love pie” He said nonchalantly “and I want to see if you’re pie is as good as you say it is” He winked as he watched Eileen’s cheek burn red and he chuckled softly to himself.

Eileen grabbed one of thee to go pie boxes and proceeded to cut the handsome customer half of the pecan pie as ordered. Once his order was complete, Eileen told him the total and he handed over a bundle of notes, letting his hand brush with hers softly before leaving the store with a soft wave. As Eileen stood there with his money in her hand, Donna appeared at the side of her “What a dish” she muttered as they both watched the mysterious stranger cross the street, his tight behind in perfect view “Lord save me, my lower lips are trembling” Donna announced, no shame in her outburst.

“DONNA!” Eileen scolded playfully, striking her arm with the money the stranger had paid with, a laugh escaping her lips. Donna just winked and retreated back into the kitchen as Eileen went to put the money into the till, noticing that the handsome stranger had left her a sizeable tip to which she smiled. Today wasn’t going to be that bad.

The afternoon past steadily, customers coming and going but as time went on, the quieter it got. Eileen was leaning on the front desk, her notepad underneath her as she brainstormed plot points and directions for the next chapter of her book. Donna was on her last break and Eileen was due to go home when she came back so she was looking forward to sitting with a tub of ice cream in front of Netflix and losing herself into some sort of series. However those hopes were shattered when Crowley made an appearance.

“Eileen!” He snapped, causing the dark haired beauty to stand straight “Eileen, I’m going to need you to close up for me tonight”

Eileen frowned “But Sir, I’m due to finish in fifteen minutes, I have plans” Plans were an exaggeration but they were her plans nonetheless.

Crowley growled lowly, turning to face his member of staff and trying to summon some sliver of patience “I’m the boss darling. I say when you go home. In this case, I have a deal that I need to ensure goes through which means if you want to keep your job, you’ll close the shop for me” He bellowed, his voice slowly getting louder with each word he said “Understood?”

Eileen just nodded “Perfectly”

“Good” Crowley sighed “Make sure this place is squeaky clean for tomorrow, seems you’ve got nothing better to do” The demon of a man made his way to the exit “Oh and don’t let me catch you with your notepad scribbling down your feelings or fantasy worlds. I pay you to work, remember that Eileen” and with that, he slammed the shop door.

Eileen’s lips trembled as she fought to stop the tears from falling. Sure she didn’t have any major plans tonight but it was still her life and to tell her she had to stay for another 3 hours, on her own made her blood boil. For one, it was against health and safety but of course, Crowley didn’t care about that. He only cared about his profits.

Donna came back from her break and Eileen told her what had been said and in true Donna fashion, she managed to cheer up Eileen no end while she was there. They stole pie for themselves and hid in the cameras blind spots so Crowley wouldn’t see when he checked the camera the next day. However, it was soon time for Donna to go home and even though they had done most of the cleaning between them, there was still a bit to do.

The night was quiet, only two customers had come in during the hour and a half that Eileen had been on her own. She had mopped the floors, cleaned the coffee machine and was in the process of cleaning the counters when an idea popped into her head. Taking the pen from the side, she slid her notepad in front of her and started to write down her thoughts but soon enough she came to a block and became increasingly frustrated. Crowley’s words echoing in her mind as she stared at the paper and it all got too much. So, in anger, she picked up her notepad and threw it across the counter towards the display of pastries that were to be thrown later that day.

“Are you ok?”

“Oh my-” Eileen shrieks, her heart racing as she slips on some cream that had spilled on the floor in the panic.

“Oh god, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you” The deep voice apologised Eileen shook her head.

“It’s fine. It’s my own fault” She muttered, looking up to be greeted with the green eyes of the delectable stranger from earlier that day, leaning over the counter at her. A wave of embarrassment hits her as she realises what just happened. She felt like she was never going to catch a break. Dusting herself off, she pulled herself up and put on an unconvincing smile “What can I get you, we’ve not got much left”

The customer leant back on the counter, smiling adoringly up at Eileen, charm oozing from him “Well I had this slice of amazing pecan pie earlier and I wondered if you had any more left?”

Eileen scoffed in disbelief “You liked my pecan pie?”

“You bet. Best damn pie I’ve ever tasted. So naturally, I had to come back for more” The customer sounded honest, his smile making his cheeks ache.

Eileen studied him, looking around for any signs of being set up but when the customer appeared to be on his own, she eased up a bit “Well, we have nearly a whole other pecan pie left-”

“I’ll take it all” The customer interrupted before Eileen had a chance to offer anything else. The dark haired woman just stared at the customer as if he had grown two heads to which the customer laughed “Hey, I’ll need some for my lunch tomorrow too”

Eileen chuckled as she got another take out pie box ready “You’re insane”

“Insanely good at eating pie” He responded to which Eileen chuckled loudly, placing the pie into the box. Just who was this pie man? He eyes seemed to ask him that question as she slid the box of pie over to him.

“Dean. Dean Winchester” He stated, holding his hand out to shake. 

Tucking a loose bit of hair behind her ear, Eileen took Dean’s hand “Eileen” She greeted.

Dean smiled as he handed over the money for his order, watching the woman in front of him intently. He was curious, curious about her. When he came into the store earlier that day, he was surprised to see someone so striking behind the counter, it knocked the wind out of his sails. The normal confident Dean Winchester lost all his mojo as soon as he saw her and turned into a bashful teenage boy. So, after giving himself a good talking too when eating the delicious pie, he worked up the courage to come back this evening to ask her for her number.

Naturally however, when he saw Eileen’s outburst of frustration, he grew concerned “So, Eileen, if you don’t mind me asking” Dean started as he flipped open the pie box, ogling the contents “What’s got you throwing notepads at innocent pastries?”

A new wave of embarrassment flood through Eileen as she tried to look anywhere but at Dean “It doesn’t matter” She muttered

Dean frowned as he grabbed a fork from the cutlery holder on the side “Clearly does if it’s upset you so much”

Eileen takes a moment to ponder. Yes, she had let Crowley’s words affect her. Being here till close had pissed her off and the fact she couldn’t get over this damn writers block hurdle was killing her but why would a sexy stranger, in this case Dean Winchester, want to know all of her woes? 

Taking a cloth, she began to work on the surfaces she had left to clean “Honestly, Dean. There’s no point in talking about it because nothings ever going to come of it anyway”

Cocking his head, he replied “…and how do you know that?”

She stopped what she was doing and stared incredulously at Dean “Who are you? Dr Phil?” Eileen snapped.

“More like Dr Sexy” Dean smirked, pulling his pie covered fork clean through his lips.

Eileen’s face went blank, her mind trying to register the action and the reply he just gave, her stomach doing somersaults against her wishes “Did…did you actually just”

“Hey, it’s a legit TV show, one I might add that is a guilty pleasure of mine” Dean admitted like it was nothing as he carried on eating his pie from the box on the counter.

Eileen shook her head as she went back to wiping down the surfaces, moving on to wipe down the tables “You don’t even know me, yet you’re telling me you’re guilty pleasures?!”

Dean just shrugged “Isn’t that how you get to know someone?”

Eileen frowned in thought “I…well I wouldn’t start with telling you my guilty pleasures. Maybe like my favourite alcohol beverage or worst fear” She stated, like it was the right thing to do.

Dean took a second to think as he picked up his pie, a second fork and made his way over to where Eileen was cleaning “Probably whiskey and I hate flying”

She threw the wet cloth on the table, disbelief flooding through her “You’re insatiable”

“I’m adorable” Dean quipped, smiling a smile that made Eileen go weak in the knees. Dean placed his pie on the table in front of Eileen, gesturing to the empty seat on the opposite side as he sits down “Come on, talk to me, promise I won’t judge” He said sweetly as he offered Eileen the fresh fork.

Going against her better judgement, Eileen took the empty seat that Dean was gesturing too. She looked towards the clock and noticing that it was nearly time for her to clock off, helped her feel a bit more at ease about eating her own pie with someone she’d met twice in one day. However, there was something about Dean Winchester that made her feel comfortable, she opened up to him and found that he was incredibly easy to talk too. Maybe it was because he didn’t know her, or maybe it was because he would walk out that door with his pie and she may never see him again. Either way, talking to this handsome man, offloading her problems and indulging into this pie made her feel a whole lot better.

She explained all about her failed chances at trying to get published, how she suffers with writers block and lastly, how unappreciative and cruel her boss Crowley could be.

Dean wiped his mouth on a napkin, mopping up the few crumbs that had stuck to the corners of his lips “So this Crowley dude, does he know much about the publishing business?”

Eileen shook her head, spinning her fork around in the pie box “I…I don’t think so”

Dean nodded, screwing up his napkin “Does he write fiction in his spare time?”

“I honestly don’t think he has spare time. He puts his soul into this place” Eileen scowled as she looked around

Dean took a pause as he leant back on his chair “Then why does his opinion matter?”

Eileen let her fork fall into the box as she forced herself back in her seat, staring into Dean’s incredible green eyes “Because he’s right. I love writing, I do but I can never seem to get a story finished. I get so many chapters in and this block forms in my mind and I can never get past it. Whenever I’ve sent a preview to a publisher, I’m just ignored” She sighed, feeling defeated “There’s just no point”

Dean took both forks out of the pie box and placed them side by side, casually asking “Where do you do your writing?”

Eileen shrugged, playing with the hem of her apron “Either at home or here. What does that matter?”

“It matters” Dean nodded, an idea forming in his mind as he packed up the rest of his pie “You working tomorrow?”

Eileen shook her head, her face wearing her confusion “No it’s my day off”

Dean nodded as he stood up, smiling “Good. Meet me here, tomorrow, 12pm” He stated, excitement bubbling within him as he walked towards the exit of the shop, pie in hand “Oh and bring your notepad” He encouraged

“What? Why?” Eileen questioned quickly as she stood, trying to keep Dean in view.

Dean just smiled at her as he held onto the front door “Because Eileen, tomorrow will be the day where your story begins” With that, he left the shop and left Eileen feeling all bewildered, just wondering what the hell had just happened.

She couldn’t help the smile that seemed to be stuck on her face after Dean had left. There was something about the charming bow legged man that made her hope. He also made her weak at the knees but it wasn’t too hard to figure out why that was. That night, Eileen closed up shop with hope in her heart and a spring in her step. She was taking a chance on meeting Dean Winchester tomorrow and her heart skipped a beat when she thought of their date. Wait…was it date? She wasn’t sure and she stopped her stride as she thought. Either way, she was spending some time with an incredibly good looking man and she hadn’t had that in a long time.

The next day, as soon as Eileen woke up, she couldn’t help but text Donna and tell her everything that had happened. Naturally, Donna was jealous but she was quick to tell her to ensure she ready for action, just in case. Eileen just reiterated that no matter how long it had been, she wouldn’t be jumping into bed with the first handsome, green eyed man she saw. No matter how delectable his lips were.

That morning, it was a long battle to figure out what to wear but after half an hour and many outfit changes, Eileen settled with a yellow summer’s dress, a white belt tying around the middle with white flat tennis shoes. Simple but elegant and she felt comfortable. Her makeup was minimal and her hair was put into a fishtail braid, over her right shoulder. It wasn’t a lie when she said that she felt as nervous as hell meeting Dean, as well as a little sceptical of whether he would actually turn up but she strapped in her nerves, picked up her notepad and made her way to the meeting point, wondering just how the day was going to go.

As promised, just before 12pm, Eileen heard a soft rumble coming towards her and turned her head to see the most gorgeous sleek black car pull up to the sidewalk, with the most gorgeous green eyed man inside. Dean put the Impala in park and hopped out, excited to see that Eileen was waiting for him. She trusted him. He felt his mouth go dry when he let his eyes wander over her outfit, she looked positively beautiful.

“Hi” Dean smiled as he come round the front of his car “You ready?”

Eileen just nodded softly “Ready as ever for whatever you’ve got planned”

“Great, hop in. Just gotta grab something first” Dean stated as he walked quickly into your place of work. Intent on getting another pie.

Eileen just watched him from the passenger side window. She admired his form and what he was wearing. His dark blue jeans, the dark blue shirt and the mustard and blue flannel that he adorned on top just made him look even better than he had the night before, if that was possible. She looked away and smiled as she studied his car. There was no telling that it was a classic, and it was in a remarkable condition. She noticed the box of tapes and studied them also, admiring the man’s taste in music.

Before Eileen could look around anymore, the driver’s side door swung open and Dean entered, a fresh pie in his hands and Eileen just rolled her eyes playfully. She swore he had an addiction. With a nod and a smile from Dean, he fired up the impala’s engine and took off towards his destination. It wasn’t far out of town, to be honest, anyone could have actually walked to where Dean had parked the car although it would have obviously taken longer to get to the location. Eileen looked around and frowned slightly at their destination. Dean had pulled onto what could only be described as a gravel car park, with metal bars all around and the odd few trees here and there.

However, when they both got out of the car, Dean opened the trunk to grab a picnic basket and held his free hand out to Eileen “Trust me?” He questioned and Eileen took his hand, nodding slightly.

Dean led them off the gravel and down the side of a few random electric outlet buildings, Eileen having to watch her step a few times to ensure she didn’t trip on the uneven surface. She had to duck when Dean ducked, to avoid low hanging tree branches and match his steps to ensure she didn’t step in the wrong place. Soon enough, Dean whisked around and nearly made Eileen run into his chest.

“Wait here?” He asked, his eyes lighting up.

“Sure?” Eileen agreed, although questioning he motives.

Dean moved some branches out of his path before jogging off towards his destination, taking the picnic basket with him. Soon enough, he was coming back, moving the branches out the way again to greet Eileen with a wide grin.

“Ok, close your eyes” He said excitedly

“You’re not gonna murder me are you?” Eileen joked as she closed one eye, peaking at him through the other.

Dean laughed and shook his head “Not a chance”

Closing her eyes, she felt two strong hands encase her own as she was gently pulled forward. She felt the terrain beneath her feet change to something softer and the noise of the city seemed to have faded away. Dean didn’t have to walk her far before he asked her to sit, which she did and she placed her hands on the ground, feeling soft blades of grass between her fingers. With a nudge, Dean encouraged Eileen to open her eyes and when she grew accustomed to the light, she was in awe.

Dean had them sitting close to the river bed, leaning their backs against the trunk of a willow tree, the wilted branches encasing them in their own private world. The willow tree over looked the edge of a lake that conveyed into a river, it was tranquil and a place that Eileen fell in love with straight away “It’s beautiful” She whispered.

“Yeah” Dean breathed, sitting down next her.

Eileen was still struggling with how amazing this place was “How do you know of this place?” She questioned, looking towards Dean.

Dean smiled as he crossed his legs in front of him, he loved the way Eileen’s eyes had lit up “My mum used to bring me and my brother here when we were kids. Not many people know if it. It’s very secluded. I come down here to think sometimes” Dean stated as he leant to his left, pulling the picnic basket into view “Sandwich?”

“You brought a picnic?” Eileen chuckled, shaking her head slightly at the thoughtfulness of the man in front of her.

Dean just stared into Eileen’s dark brown orbs, unsure of why she was even asking that questions, the answer was obvious “Of course I brought a picnic” He stated as a matter of fact “Wouldn’t be a good date if I didn’t provide food”

“What?” Eileen whipped her head back around to look at Dean as he started to lay out the food in front of them on a blanket he had just put down. Date, this is a date? Internally she was screaming. She hadn’t wanted to get her hopes up but he had called it what it was.

“Leen, you don’t mind me calling you Leen do you?” Eileen just shook her head, biting at her bottom lip to stop the massive grin from breaking out. She watched as Dean started picking at a bag of pretzels that he had bought along as he went on with his thoughts “You’ve been writing in places that has caged your creativity. An apartment that, to you, is dull and your work place that provides a million and one distractions” He brushed his hands off of pretzel crumbs and looked deep into Eileen’s eyes and told her “Close your eyes and listen”

She did as instructed, the smile that she tried to hide now spreading across her lips “I can’t hear anything”

“That’s the point” Dean said quietly as she opened her eyes and bore straight into his. She noticed at this distance, the cluster of freckles that dusted over his nose and cheeks. The small specks of gold that mixed in with the mossy green of his orbs. Dean also noticed for the first time just how tanned her skin was, just how detailed her features were, how dark her eyes were. The air was charged around them and it took the gentle breeze of the wind knocking over the pretzel pack for Dean to snap away from her gaze.

Clearing his throat, he gestured towards the layout of the picnic “Take some food, a moment to yourself and just enjoy the peace” He smiled, taking his headphones out of a separate bag and looking towards her “See what flows”

“Dean” Eileen said softly, finding it hard to speak. Her stomach was in knots after the way he had just looked at her. The fact her had done all this for her, bringing her out to this personal private spot, making a picnic and just caring, meant the world to her.

“Trust me, I’m not going anywhere” Dean stated, as he placed his headphones on his head “I’ll be here, just giving you the peace you require” He smiled, as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes, enjoying his music and the feeling of the beautiful woman next to him.

It took a while for Eileen to move, she just couldn’t help but stare at this incredibly kind and sweet man next to her. Out of all the relationships she had been in before, not one of them had ever done something so special. So, she leant forward for a sandwich and ate quietly as she retrieved her notepad and pen from her bag. She looked around her and took every little detail in about this place, she listed to the tiniest of sounds and the flow of water and she was surprised at how relaxed she felt.

Before long, words were flowing through her, ideas were appearing in her mind one after the other and Eileen had never felt so excited. What she didn’t realise was that every now and again, Dean would open one eye just to check on her to make sure she was ok and he loved the sight of her next to him. He would smile to himself, shuffle slightly to get comfy again before going back to his music.

“I did it!” Eileen exclaimed suddenly, holding her pad in both hands as she shot up. Her feet bare upon the grass as she had taken off her shoes earlier on in the afternoon.

Dean heard her exclaim of the music, that and he felt the movement next to him. He moved his headphones off his head “You got past your block?” He questioned, hopefully.

Eileen nodded, pulling her pad to her chest “All thanks to you” She breathed honestly, admiration shining in her eyes at Dean.

Dean smiled but just shrugged as he got up “I didn’t do anything”

Eileen stepped closer to Dean, wanting to hug him but not wanting to overstep any boundaries “You did more thank you think” She said softly, looking towards the floor.

Dean noticed and gently placed his fingers under her chin “I know what it’s like to feel like you should give up on your dreams” He said, carefully tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear, which only made Eileen blush hard when his hand lingered there “Luckily I have a little brother who talked sense into me and here I am, years later with my own garage”

When Dean’s hand dropped back to his side, Eileen questioned “You’re a mechanic?”

“I am” Dean smiled, looking a bit bashful as he placed his hands in his pockets, kicking at the first on the floor “Looking at opening my second garage soon”

“That’s amazing” Eileen gushed, genuinely impressed at the businessman in front of her.

A sense of peace fell over the pair as they looked out towards the river. Eileen took a moment to think about how in the space of twenty four hours, her life had drastically changed for the better, all thanks to this one man. She was ready to give up on her dreams until Dean Winchester walked into her life.

Looking to the side of her, she smiled and asked quietly “How’d do you do it?”

“Do what? Open a garage?” Dean chuckled, side eyeing Eileen.

“No silly” She batted him playfully on the arm “How do you stay so positive?”

Dean smiled, the truth was he hadn’t always been so positive but things had happened in his life that had made him change his outlook and now he lives for the day. Tomorrow technically doesn’t exist yet, a thought he always had and he was always grateful for the day he had.

Dean turned towards Eileen, hands still in his pockets “You have to live your life with your arms wide open. Every day is an opportunity, grab it with both hands” He states, getting his hands free and making the grabbing gesture.

Eileen just nodded and held her stare with Dean, the tension between them palpable. Dean looked just behind her and noticed how the weather had quickly changed. “Come on, storm clouds are rolling in, let’s get you home”

With that, Eileen nodded and helped Dean pack the picnic away. He held out his free hand to her once again as he guided her back to his impala. They made the walk back to the car in a comfortable silence but Eileen couldn’t help but notice the feeling of Dean’s hand in hers. It was like her skin was burning from his touch. She couldn’t quell the feeling in her chest at the thought of him. Just where had he come from? She couldn’t believe her luck.

Being the gentlemen, Dean drove Eileen all the way back to her apartment building as the rain had started to come down heavily. Eileen was still on cloud nine, she had a whole new chapter to write up and some amazing new plot points to jot down to work with and she couldn’t thank Dean enough.

“Thank you Dean, today has been amazing” Eileen gushed, holding her handbag tight in her arms.

Dean turned towards Eileen as he rested his free arm on the back of the bench seat of the car “I’m glad you’ve enjoyed it, Leen. See you tomorrow? A man needs his pie” He joked.

Eileen laughed and nodded “See you tomorrow”

She didn’t even think when she leant forward and placed a soft kiss on his cheek as a thank you. Dean’s breath hitched in his throat and he swore his heart stopped for a second.

“Hey, do you think I could get your number? You know, in case of a pie emergency?” He rushed out

Eileen just grabbed his phone and entered her number before sending a text to herself. Her cheeks were burning with her previous actions and she just wanted to bury her head into a pillow and squeal with excitement. She waved a soft goodbye as she entered her apartment complex and rested her head against the wood of her door. Did that day really just happen?

Eileen raced around her apartment, flinging off her shoes and heading towards her laptop. She was eager to get this chapter typed up before the fresh creative juices left her. She was scared it would go away as quickly as it came but when she had a whole two chapters written three hours later, she let out a shriek of excitement and did her own little victory dance through her study. With this new found confidence, all thanks to Dean, she opened her emails and dared to send a new preview to a few publishers, hoping this time, her luck will be different.

As soon as she sent the email, she opened up her phone to text the man that was responsible for it all.

9.07PM  
To: Dean

Hey you. Just so you know, I’ve sent off a preview of my new fiction to a few publishers. All because of you. I can’t thank you enough. I may have to make you a few hundred pies. E xx

Soon enough, a reply popped up in her inbox and she couldn’t help but grin widely at seeing his name on her phones screen.

9.09PM  
From: Dean

That’s amazing news! I’ll keep everything crossed for you and hey, won’t say no to those pies. One a day over the next few hundred days? Sounds like a winner ;) D xx

That night, Eileen went to bed feeling positive and so very happy and the feeling continued when she got into work the next morning, something that Donna definitely picked up on. Eileen had a spring in her step as she hung up her bag and a massive smile on her face.

“Look at the grin on you, what’s got you all smiley?” Donna encouraged, gently nudging her friend and colleague to gather more information.

“May have gone on a date yesterday?” Eileen said all coyly as she danced around the bakery.

“DATE? With who?” Donna may as well have screamed her response.

Eileen leant against the counter Donna was currently working on, mixing some flour between her fingers “Dean Winchester, the man who brought a pie from me two days ago”

“Lips trembling guy?!” Donna exclaimed, her mouth almost touching the floor.

“Don-” Eileen was just about to playfully tell off her friend when she was rudely interrupted.

“EILEEN! My office, now!” Crowley bellowed, his British tone ringing through the kitchen to which both of the girls winced.

Eileen had to admit that her stomach flipped over when she entered Crowley’s office, it felt seedy and cheap. Black velvet seats with red lining. It made her feel ill. Nevertheless, Eileen hugged her body as she sat down in front of her boss’s desk “Everything ok?” She questioned

“No Eileen, everything is NOT ok” Crowley snapped before he turned the monitor of computer around to face her “Take a look at this” Eileen was stared at the monitor screen where CCTV of two nights ago was being played, the night Dean found her beating up pastries with her notebook. She felt the colour drain out of her skin at what was to come.

Crowley turned the monitor back to face him before proceeding to scold his employee “Firstly, you vandalise my shop by having a tantrum, then you decide on works time to sit down and eat stock with a customer?” He scoffed, the volume of his voice getting louder.

Eileen was quick to defend herself “He paid for it and I didn’t vandalise you store, I admit I shouldn’t have lost my temper but I tided up after myself. He insisted that I sit down with him, I thought it was good customer service” She admitted honestly, her hands in front of her now on her lap.

Crowley held up his hand, as if to stop Eileen’s explanation “You know what, I’m through explaining myself to you. I’m through explaining things to my superiors because of you. I caught you fraternising with a customer and you think its ok. I’m sorry Eileen but you’re fired”

“What, you can’t” Eileen panicked, her hands now on his desk, pleading with him.

“I can. Get you coat, your wages will be in the bank by Friday” Crowley stated with no emotion at all.

“Fuck you!” Eileen shouted in anger as she stormed out of his office, grabbing her bag and running from the store. Not stopping for Donna’s calls, not stopping for traffic, not stopping for anything as she ran as fast as her legs could take her. She had no idea where to go, she didn’t want to go home so she went to the only other place she knew which would make her calm.

Back at the shop, Donna was in a spin. She can’t believe that Crowley had just fired the only other employee that they had and she ensured that she gave him a piece of her mind. Something that Crowley just shrugged off. Donna had never been so angry, as she slung the dough around the kitchen in between serving customers. She had just managed to get five minutes to herself when she heard the doorbell go, alerting her of a new customer.

With a sigh, she placed down her drink and shouted through from the kitchen “I’ll be with ya in two seconds” Donna bustled about, flinging some more pies into the over before showing her flour covered face to the new customer in her store. As she came around the counter, she certainly recognised the broad bow legged beauty in front of her “Oh Dean right?” She acknowledged

“Yeah…wait…how did you?” Dean agreed in confusion.

Donna just waved him off with her impatience “Eileen. Listen sugar, she’s not here. She ran out of this store, ridiculously upset. You need to find her” She stated bluntly as she pointed out of the store.

Without even answering Donna, Dean ran out of that shop as quickly as he could, intent on finding Eileen. He was worried, he didn’t like the idea of her being upset and the thought of her being upset and on her own, made his heart break. Racing to his car, he pulled out his phone and tried to call Eileen but she wasn’t picking up so he threw his phone to the side of him in frustration. He wasted no time in getting to her apartment complex and searching for her name on the buzzers outside.

“Come on dammit” He growled as he kept pressing her buzzer, however there was no answer. He looked up and down the street as he tried to think of where she could have gone. He didn’t know her that well, they’d been on one date and he didn’t know much about her but that’s when it hit him. He moved quickly back to his car as he thought about where he took her just yesterday on their first date, he hoped she was there. He hoped she was safe.

Sitting close to the willow trunk, Eileen wiggled her toes into the grassy bank. It was late afternoon on a cloudy day, every now and then strong breezes came through the wilted branches of the willow. Her eyes were closed, enjoying the peaceful sounds of nature as she willed the tears away that were threatening to fall. She didn’t know what she was doing here, it’s just where her mind seemed to take her when she was running. She liked that no one knew about this place, or so Dean said, so no one would be able to find her and right now, Eileen just wanted to be alone. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them, leaning her face to one side as she finally stopped holding her sobs back.

Eileen didn’t know how long she had been there, sobbing and letting her tears fall but she soon fell silent when she heard footsteps behind her. Just as they got close enough, she found a heavy stone to the side of her and swung her stone wielding arm around in defence.

“Woah hey now” Dean immediately dodged and held his hands up in surrender. His eyes scanning Eileen’s tiny form, looking to see if she was hurt. 

She quickly wiped her eyes with her free hand as she laid down her stone “What are you doing here?” Eileen questioned, shamefully looking away from Dean.

Dean proceeded to step forward to get closer to Eileen “I came to see you on my lunch like I promised, Donna said-”

“What? That I’ve been fired?!” Eileen snapped, interrupting his sentence as she bolted upright into standing.

Dean was shocked as she took in Eileen’s facial expression. She looked broken and defeated, the sparkle in her eyes had gone and it was killing him“…what? No she said that something had happened and you’d ran out the shop” His face said it all, he wanted to hold her and comfort her, so he took a step forward intending to do just that “Eileen, I’m so sorry”

But Eileen stepped back, one hand in front of her “Just…don’t. You don’t even know me” It was true, he had only known her for 48 hours but her mind was playing tricks on her. Telling her that she couldn’t possibly be happy, that she was living in a fairy tale.

“But I want too” Deans voice broke through her thoughts and Eileen snapped her eyes up from the ground to look into his.

“I have no idea why” She stated honestly as she started to curl into herself, one arm wrapping around her stomach. Dean went to say something but she stopped him before he even started “No, before you even start, I don’t want to hear it” She lied, her mind was saying things differently than what her heart was telling her “I don’t need to hear words of comfort because you don’t mean them. Why would you?” Eileen shouted.

Eileen’s question lingered in the air as she started to walk backwards away from Dean, towards the river. Fresh storm clouds overheard brought fresh onsets of heavy rain and as she turned to walk away from him, the heavens opened. Rods of rain hammered down upon her but she didn’t care, thankfully however, Dean did.

“Because believe it or not, I do care about you” He shouted as he followed her into the rain. Those few simple words making Eileen stop in her tracks “The other day I was just a mechanic who came into your coffee shop for some pie” Dean continued through the rain, pacing so he was now standing in front of her, looking into her red rimmed eyes, her dark hair stuck to her face “Now I’m a mechanic, with a name, standing in front of this gorgeous aspiring author, asking her to breathe” He said gently as he placed his hands either side of her face.

Eileen growled as she pulled his hands away from her face “I can’t breathe Dean, I’ve lost my job” She shouted as she started to pace around in front of him, her arms flailing “Which means I can’t pay my bills, I can’t pay my rent, I-” Eileen walked in front of Dean but as she was throwing her arms around in a panic, her green eyed knight came up behind her and pulled her back flush to his chest. He then held her hands in his as he stretched her arms out widely to the sides.

Winded by the sudden motion and contact, Eileen felt her heart racing in her chest “What are you doing?” She whispered, gently twisting her wrists in his grip.

“Close your eyes and concentrate” Dean whispered softly into her ear, his breath ghosting her neck and Eileen did as she was told. She was concentrating on everything around her. The way the rain sounded as it hit the floor and the river, the way the wind felt against her skin, the way Dean felt against her skin. Dean hadn’t moved, his lips were still dangerously close to her ear “Feel the rain on your skin?” He asked

Eileen merely nodded, not trust her voice to say more than one word “Yes” She couldn’t trust herself not to whimper against him.

“How does it feel?” He asked again, a soothing tone to his voice, his body still pressed against hers, the rain still coming down heavy upon the couple.

Eileen took a deep breath, keeping her eyes closed and concentrated on how she felt “Cold, refreshing, relaxing”

Gently Dean let go of Eileen and took a step back, he saw how calm she had become as she gently lowered her arms before turning around and looking at him. He thanked his lucky stars that he found her and he couldn’t believe that she hadn’t felt the way his heart was racing as she was pulled tightly to his chest.

He gestured towards her “No one else can feel that for you Leen. You’re in control of you so every time you feel like you can’t breathe, take that moment and see what you can feel” He stepped forward, his thumb on her chin as his other hand wiped the soaking wet hair from her brow “Concentrate on the now” He whispered.

That’s all it took. That and a mutual glance at each other’s lips before they connected in a kiss that made them both breathless. Eileen brought her hands up to his shoulders, one hand playing with the hair at the nape of his neck as she tried to deepen the kiss. Dean merely smiling into her lips as he noticed she was on her tiptoes due to her 5ft1 stature.

Unwillingly pulling away, but having too due to her legs hurting from stretching, Eileen’s was sure her cheeks had never been so red. Dean just beamed ear to ear as he cupped her face in his large hands “Now that, that was very good concentration” He grinned and Eileen just slapped him playfully. Chuckling he, takes her hand in his and pulls her back towards the willow “Let’s get out of the rain”

Cuddling at the base of the willow tree, Dean shrugged off his jacket to place around Eileen’s shoulders all the while explaining to her that he’s like a radiator and hardly feels the cold. She’s grateful as she pulls it closer, the smell of the leather and Dean was intoxicating. Eileen may have lost her job, but she had gained something so much more precious in Dean and as she sat there, under the willow tree, wrapped in his arms, she realised that. She made sure that she kept stealing kisses from him when he wasn’t looking which made him smile. He had never been so happy.

The heavy rain started to turn into a light shower, Dean looking through the willows branches to see if it was safe to make the dash to the impala and he could see that the sun was trying to break through the clouds. Just as they were about to move however, a notification came though on Eileen’s phone, prompting her to pull it from her back pocket to take a look.

“Oh my god” She uttered, her free hand coming to cover her mouth.

“What?” Dean panicked, thinking the worst.

Eileen looked straight at Dean, her eyes brimming with tears “Dean, it’s the publishers”

“What!” Dean exclaimed, scooting closer to her “Read it, read it” he urged, running his hand through her hair in encouragement.

This was it, this was the moment of truth and Eileen couldn’t deny the feeling of dread she had in her stomach. She couldn’t face another rejection not today. So she opened the email and shoved it into Dean’s face, letting him read it to her, all the while keep her eyes tightly closed.

Dean broke into a grin when he read the email and nudged her gently, encouraging her to open her eyes. When she did, he nodded at her phone which made her look down and read her own email.

“They loved my idea, they want to discuss publication details with me” Eileen squealed, her legs shaking with excitement.

Dean laughed at her reaction, using the arm that was wrapped around her shoulders to bring her in for a kiss “Congratulations sweetheart” He muttered against her hair as he placed a gently kiss on her temple.

Eileen was on cloud nine, reading the email over and over again. She nearly missed Dean’s question “How is your story going?”

Placing her phone back into her pocket, she nodded, tucking her hair behind her ears “Good, I’m at the chapter where the two protagonists have realised their feelings for each other” She joked, coyly smiling towards Dean.

“Oh really?” The green eyed Winchester raised his eyebrows, quickly cottoning on to what Eileen was implying.

“Uh – huh” She smiled, leaning closer towards his plump lips.

“So what will happen next?” He whispered, his nose brushing against hers.

“You’ll have to read it to find out” She replied, her lips merely inches away from his.

Dean leant down for a simply kiss, sighing in contentment as he spoke softly “Need some inspiration?”

All Eileen could do was nod.

“Always”


End file.
